The Grace (AragornLegolas
by Mara Mccartney
Summary: A new version of Aragorn's fall in the second movie. (Aragorn/Legolas)


The Grace (Aragorn/Legolas)

It had been a long day. A very long day for all oft he people of Edoras, who had to give up their home and flee to Helm's Deep. It had also been a long day for Legolas. He had been up since the early morning, leading everyone to safety in Helms Deep. On the way to the fort they had been attacked by orcs. In the fight they had lost many brave men. And Aragorn. The one that should have lead these men to war. The one that they couldn't bare right now. Legolas was in deep sorrow. Losing Aragorn was like losing a brother. Not just the leader of the Fellowship or the crownless King of Gondor. It was like suddenly being left by hope, by strength. And by love? No. That was not it. Legolas erased that thought from his mind. Never. Aragorn was a wonderful man of true elegance and royalty, but never more than a friend. Nevertheless it would be hard without him. The Rohirrim had to go to war without their captain. Legolas wasn't really sure if they'd manage.

He wasn't sure if he'd manage.

„Aragorn" a voice called.

He could feel warm breath on his face and then the touch of soft lips on his. He opened his eyes expecting to see the face of Arwen, but the face that he looked at was not the one of Elronds daughter. It was a beautiful, angellike, but familiar to him. Long blond hair surrounded the face. It was Legolas. Aragorn tried to get up, but he was unable to move. Legolas's face moved it's lips and his voice sounded as if it was thousand miles away. „May the grace oft he Valar be with you.", Legolas whispered and then, „Please return for me." Then, like the day faded into night, the face dissapeared. Aragorn lifted his upper body from the ground. One of his shoulders felt as if it was burning. His horse Brego was standing next to him, bumping his nostrils against the other shoulder. He smiled a little and patted the horses fur. (Mühsam) he stood up and got up the horse. „To Helms Deep", he said and the horse started galloping across the open landscape. On the horses back Aragorn was caught in thoughts as poisonous as a snakes venomn. What if he came back to late? What if everyone was already dead? What if he couldn't save Legolas and at least tell him? If Legolas was dead what would be?

Legolas stood on the terace. He tried not to think about Aragorn for a second. After he looked at the landscape for a while he spotted a little dark spot coming closer to the fortress. He shielded his eyes against the sunlight with his hand. The dark spot was a rider. Legolas recognised the horse. It was Hasufel. Aragorn's horse. That meant the rider was...

Not possible!

The gates of the fortess were opened for him and he galloped through the streets. He could see the surprise in the eyes of some oft he men he passed by. But he didn't really payed attention to them. He was looking for someone in the crowd. He was looking for Legolas, but he couldn't see the elf anywhere underneath the scared women and children and the men, that were already preparing for war. „Aragorn", someone called his name. Theoden, King of Rohan came down the steps from the fortress. „I thought you were lost.", he said. Aragorn nodded tiredly. A few men helped him off of his horse. „I knew you would return, laddie!", Gimli laughed and hugged the ranger. Aragorn laughed slightly but he didn't feel like joking around. „Excuse me, my lord. But where is Legolas?", he asked the king. „I believe i saw him straying around outside the hall. He was restless after you were gone", Theoden answered. Aragorn swiftly made his way through the people that had stared at their king welcoming the ranger. Some people tried to touch him or make him stop, but Aragorn pushed them away. Where was Legolas? He got up the stairs to the hall of Edoras. A figure stood on terrace. Coming closer Aragorn realised it was Legolas. For a moment he hesitated. He didn't know if he should go to him. What would he do if Legolas turned him down? How would he go on? He remembered the dream he had about Legolas kissing him and telling him to return. Aragorn had enjoyed the feeling of Legolas's lips on his and the desire to feel it again was stronger than the fear of being left alone. He straightened up and walked towards the one he loved.

The elf heard the steps of the ranger and turned around. But before he could say anything Aragorn had grapped him and pressed his lips against his. The elf's blue eyes opened in shock and he tried to escape the grip of the ranger, but he squeezed him even tighter and pushed him against the wall. Legolas relaxed and closed his eyes. The kiss became more passionate. Legolas pulled himself closer to Aragorn and stroked down his back with his hands. For a long time they couldn't stop kissing each other, showing each other how much they had missed and needed each other. But after a while Aragorn let go of Legolas, gasping for breath. Aragorn smiled slightly as he looked at the elfs face. Legolas was blushing deeply and stared at the ground, avoiding Aragorns eyes. A sound behind the two of made Legolas quickly step away from Aragorn. Gimli appeared behind the two oft hem. „This is where you are lads. I looked for you two!", he laughed. The ranger smiled a little and looked at Legolas who was still breathing hardly. The elf turned his head and their eyes met for a second and Aragorns smile grew wider. Legolas quickly looked away in realisation of what he had just done. He had kissed a man. No. He kissed someone who was not an elf and who had a lover. Legolas didn't know how to feel. He was confused because oft he strange feeling he got because of Aragorn. He quickly turned around and walked away. He knew he shouldn't have done this. He knew he should have walked away earlier. Now it was too late. Something had changed between him and Aragorn. It would never be the same. He wasn't sure what this was going to mean for the two of them, but he knew that there would be lots of trouble again.


End file.
